User blog:Mr. Pengy/The life I long for
I suppose this will be sort of a venting blog post. I'd like to expand on my statement about girls, indie rock, pasta, and adventure. First of all, I'll give a forward to my life. My parents hate me. Absolutley entirely hate me. My mother who is insanley overprotective- and ironically at the same time is rather selfish and enjoys blaming everything in her life on me. My father just doesn't give a crap about anything but himself also, and all he does is drink and occasionally yell at me for things I didn't do. Both show and have stated their favoritism to my sister, although at least my mom argues and tries to make me feel the worst I possibly can over the fact that what I said is false. What's new, you know? I'm wildly unpopular at school. At school I'm one of those kids who may be considered a 'background character', no matter how great I really am, no arrogance intended. I say this because I strive every day to be a nice person- to be the best person I possibly can to others. Sadly none of that matters when you're a loser like me. Whom I may call my 'friends' are really just a bunch of other social outcasts who tease me and make fun of me for everything I do. I'm even less popular among the female species. Along with the summaries you just read ^^^, I also have to deal with other people's social problems. My ex-girlfriend (and only girl who has ever liked me) has probably been the greatest influence in my life. Although she is nice, a lot of stress has been brought into my life due to her. Apparently, she's grown very attatched to me over the course that we've known each other. I still care about her protection, and at this point in time I have no plans of ever releasing myself from what I've gotten into... I have to deal with this other boy she knows who is just the biggest douchebag on tha face of the earth, along with other of her friends, and most importantly how much this all comes down. I just want to sit down, lock the door, and cry because I'm so hated and blamed this far into life, but I have no hopes of that knowing my mother will believe I'm masturbating. And even more so, my freaking school classes. 3.8 is not the GPA of a doctor. I enjoy venting out my problems, and I don't even care if a single other person reads this or comments. I want to conclude the summary of my life by saying I'm bad at everything. Yup, you heard me, and you may be thinking "Oh, what a crybaby. I'm sure you're good at something." Nope. You may be wondering about my GPA- that's from luck. Pure luck. I've tried nearly everything with no accomplishment. I'm bland and sloppy while playing the volin, the only musical instrument I know. My hands are unsteady, resulting in an inability to create art, write, or do anything that involves, well... hands. I've tried various sports for years each- coaches hated my guts, and I just generally sucked no matter how hard I tried. I saw this website a while ago- an outlet. I thought "Hey, maybe I can be good at writing creepypasta!" I'm so happy about the few good comments on My Wife's talk page, I actually shedded tears. Of course the bad responses made it 10:1, making me feel bad, but hey. I got some positive feedback for once. I'm freaking out about no inspiration for this reason- I want to feel acomplished for something. Something I did on my own. I want to write something amazing, but I don't have many ideas left floating around in my mind... If a story of mine made it to PotM, you have no idea how happy I would be. I want all of this to change and be the way I want- but I have to endure. I've endured so much, I feel like I'm flying to earth from space, my skin and skeleton being ripped apart in the molten friction which has been caused. I'll tell you about the girls, indie rock, pasta, and adventure some other time. If you actually went out of your time to listen to my venting, well... all I can say is thank you. MrPengy 07:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts